Of Betrayal and Of Revenge
by Jesusfreakforeverfrog
Summary: The newest member of the X-men is trapped in the middle of a plan of revenge. Can she excape it or will she lose more then good friends?
1. Default Chapter

Of Betrayal and Of Revenge  
  
Created Characters: Actinic, Wildcat, Cosmos, Alate, Sounder, Aeon, Phantom.  
  
Other Characters: Nightcrawler, Berzerker, Shadowcat, Rogue, Gambit, Charles Xavier, Storm, Beast, Wolverine, X23, Iceman.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Slowly a figure steps out into the night. Peering around in the night her eyes gazed slowly at her surroundings. Smiling softly she steeped out into the street light.  
  
A green furred girl stood in the light. Her yellow eyes gleamed slightly in the light and her smile reviled rather pointed teeth. Her feather tipped tail swung lightly at her side as she gazed around her. The silent streets of Bayville had an eerie glow and the figure stood in the alleys light forbiddingly. A smile played across her features as she watched the approaching girl.  
  
"Well Wildcat. I see that you showed. How foolish of you."  
  
"You should know better by now Actinic. You haven't changed a bit over the years. Say for the fact that you're a furry evil girl now. What happened?" Said Wildcat walking up to face Actinic. She had dark brown hair with lighter brown streaks and it was shoulder length. Her hair was pulled up in two half pigtails and poking out from the bottom of her skirt was a brown catlike tail. It twitched slightly at her side giving the only sign of nervousness in her whole presence.  
  
"Krista, my my. You seem scared. Of what? Your old pal Jade too scary for you now? You never feared me before. Why the change?"  
  
Krista snarled slightly. "I have a lot to fear thanks to my old pal Cosmos. Sometime I think you're just as bad." She said brushing a stray bang away from her eye.  
  
"Oh, Cosmos eh? Now there's a gal for ya. She never could play a decent prank without causing harm to another. As a matter of fact, half the way I look now is because of her." Jade said slowly.  
  
"You said it. Cosmos was always a bad pranker. She's cause much harm to all of us." Krista said leaning against a nearby wall.  
  
Actinic sank to the ground. "So, do you think the others will show? They have as much importance as the rest of us in this."  
  
"'Corse there coming. In fact, here comes Aeon himself." Krista said looking over as a guy appeared in the alley. He had rather reddish hair, bright green eyes and baggy pants and a camo shirt.  
  
"Hi girly. Wuz up?" Aeon said walking up smiling.  
  
"Hey Brad. Were just waiting for the others. Have you seen Phantom lately?" Krista said sitting up to look at the other mutant.  
  
"Nope. I've looked around but he's disappeared. I even stopped time once to look for him too." Aeon said shrugging.  
  
Krista's eyes widened. "You stopped time? Gez that's serious." She said. Aeon only stopped time when it was an emergency. He could only stop time once per week and it weekend him greatly to do so.  
  
Actinic wasn't so surprised though. "Phantoms a mysterious one. If he doesn't want to be found he won't be found. He'll show though. Jason would never be late for something this important."  
  
"You mean what are we going to do about Cosmos?" Krista said.  
  
"Exactly. She's gotten way too out of hand and we need to stop it before she gets any worse." Actinic said with revenge in her eyes.  
  
Unexpectedly a figure appeared out of nowhere for the second time that night. He had a dazed look in his blue and green eyes at first but then his gaze shifted and he turned to face the others. "Your not starting without me are you?" He said emotionlessly. His blond hair stood out slightly in the night-light.  
  
"Of coarse not Jason. Where ya been pal?" Brad said standing up and walking over to Jason.  
  
"I've been around. Had you taken the time to look you would have found me." Phantom said coolly.  
  
Brad put his hands on his hips. "I looked for you ev'rywere dude. You was no were ta bed seen." He said. But then he smiled and patted Jason on the back. "But it's good ta see ya man."  
  
"Ok, rule number one. Hands off." Phantom said. There was just a touch of anger in his voice.  
  
"Ok, chill dude. I'm movin'." Brad said and retreated over to Krista's side. "Touchy be that one..." He mumbled to her and leaned against the nearest wall.  
  
"Hallo mon ami's. What is going on dat you ami's didn't tell mwa about?" Said a French voice as two girls pulled into view.  
  
"Alate! Sounder! Good to see you!" Said Krista. She ran over and embraced the first girl who spoke tightly.  
  
"Bonjuor Krista. Nice ta see you too. Dis chere missed her friends much no?"  
  
"Oh I missed you so much I cannot put it into words! Gez Alate you haven't changed a bit!" Krista said smiling and pulled away. Then she turned to Sounder.  
  
"Güten Tag! Vuice Göt?" She said.  
  
"Vuice Göt." Sounder said with a smile.  
  
"When you girls are done greeting each other we'd best start this meeting." Jason said.  
  
Krista rolled her eyes. "Jason, chill out. Your always so serious." Krista said smiling. "But you are right. I think it's time we get this over with."  
  
"Right mon ami. What doth thou think we should do about the chere?" Alate said. She pulled of her jacket and a pair of fluffy wings stretched out at her sides.  
  
Actinic snarled. "I say we give her a taste of her own medicine. Aeon can freeze time so Krista can put Cosmos in the dimension she trapped her in once before. I can use my powers to disable hers completely and Sounder can get the animals around the island to make sure she never leaves."  
  
"And what about Phantom?" Krista said turning to Jade. I'm sure he wants to be a part of this as well."  
  
"Phantom can watch the Brotherhood and keep them busy while we work. I'm sure Aeon can't keep time frozen the whole time we do this." Sounder suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"So that settles it. We'll trap Cosmos in her own trap and she'll be gone for good."  
  
Krista however, was not convinced. "I don't think Cosmos will ever be gone for good. She'll find a way out, just you wait and see."  
  
* * * *  
  
Back at the institute Krista appears in her room back from the meeting with her old friends. Sitting on the beds edge she thinks on what they had planned. On the one hand she was glad that she did not have to worry about Cosmos anymore. On the other though Cosmos was hard to get ride of. Brushing her hair out of her eyes she kicked off her shoes and burrowed under the covers.  
  
Cosmos deserved it though. She had caused so much grief for Krista and her friends. Krista thought of what had happened to herself because of Cosmos. Krista thought of what had happened to herself because of Cosmos. Krista had been trapped in another dimension and placed under mind control for eight years. She'd never been the same and it was all Cosmos's fault.  
  
Yawning Krista flicked off the light with her tail and fell asleep. She'd deal with those thoughts in the morning.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ray Crisp walked down the halls of the Xavier Institute slowly. Passing each room the doors were open and the students were gone. They had a training session with Logan and most of them were down in the Danger Room. He was on his way there too. Professor just had him check that everyone was downstairs first. He thought it was a pointless job until he passed Krista's room. The door was closed which meant that she was still sleeping.  
  
"Oh great. Here we go again." Ray mumbled.  
  
Waking Krista was no easy task. Not only was it hard to catch her when she teleported out of the room to avoid you but it was dangerous too. Krista had claws and claws hurt.  
  
Professor? Ray sent out to Professor hoping he was listening.  
  
Yes Ray.  
  
Krista's still asleep.  
  
I'll send Kurt and Bobby up.  
  
Ray leaned against the wall. Hopefully the fuzzy demon was up for this. Iceman would be some help to if they could catch her.  
  
After a couple of seconds Nightcrawler bamfed up next to Ray bringing the strong smell of sulfur with him. "Vell? Are ve going to vake her up? Zis is going to take avile."  
  
"Yah. Go ahead fuzzy. I'll be out here for backup."  
  
Kurt ported into the room. Walking over to Krista he shock her gently. "Krista."  
  
"Verschwinden Sie.(go away.)" Krista mumbled covering her head with the blankets.  
  
"Krista wacht auf. Ihres gehend, in Schwierigkeit mit Herrn Logan...Do zu sein, nicht macht mich Bobby und Strahl einbringe.( Krista wake up. Your going to be in trouble with Mr. Logan...Do not make me bring in Bobby and Ray...)" Kurt said pulling the covers off her head.  
  
"Aber ich bin Noch müde. Ich erhält der t von Lärm viel Schlaf. Erzählen Sie, daß Logan zu mir spricht, wenn er denkt, daß er alle das ist..( But I'm still tierd. I din't get much sleep. Tell Logan to speak to me if he thinks he's all that...)" Krista said and ported under the bed.  
  
Kurt flinched. "Sie, den mich meinen Kopf verlieren will? Kein Dank. Sie entweder kommt oder ich habe Strahl und Bobby die Tür hinunter klopfen und kommen Sie machen.( You want me to lose my head? No thanks. You either come or I have Ray and Bobby knock the door down and make you come...)"  
  
"Geldstrafe. Ich wache auf.( Fine. I'm waking up...) Krista mumbled and sat up. "Happy?"  
  
"Vielen Dank ." Kurt said with relief. "But if you fall asleap on me I'm coming back in." He teased and ported out of the room.  
  
"Well?" Ray said, hands on his hips.  
  
"She's coming. I hope." Kurt said and sat against the wall.  
  
"She'd better hurry or we'll all be in trouble with Logan." Said Bobby. They all shuddered slightly. Mr. Logan was not one to mess with when angry.  
  
A few minutes later the door swung open and Krista stepped out. She was wearing her new uniform, like the other new mutants but with a black skirt bottom, and with her hair up there's too with a built in halo watch. She never really used that though because she usually didn't need it when they were in uniform. Her brown tail showed now and extended from under the folds of her skirt. "So we ready?" She said after clipping up a stray bang.  
  
"Yup. Now lets get down there before Logan comes after us all." Ray said.  
  
"Common." Said Krista. She grabbed him by the shoulder and ported the two of them downstairs.  
  
"Vell, lets go." Said Kurt and followed with Bobby.  
  
The four of them appeared in the danger room seconds later. Wolverine stopped explaining something to the other students and turned to face them.  
  
"Well, the cat decided to show huh? Well since your all so late how 'bought you start the session today?" He said grinning rather evilly.  
  
Krista took one look at Logan and darted for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't Fuzz. Your going first." Wolverine said. He grabbed Krista's tail and sat her down hard.  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. Your first now move it."  
  
"Alright." Mumbled and walked over to the starting line. "What exactly are we doing?" Krista asked.  
  
"You're getting the flag from the other side of the room." Wolverine said. ".Without your powers."  
  
Krista couldn't utter a sound. She looked ahead of her at the weapons whizzing. "What about all of the lasers and stuff." She whimpered.  
  
"You have to avoid triggering them. If you do it right you're in no danger. If not you'll just have to port back to the beginning now won't you?"  
  
Krista turned and planted both feet on the starting line.  
  
"Go."  
  
Krista darted across the line hoping to get this over with quickly. Suddenly the ground beneath her sprang to life. Felt herself move backwards and fall onto her butt, right on the starting line.  
  
"Well Fuzz. I'd say that was the shortest demonstration I've ever seen. How about you try it again?"  
  
"Awe, do I have to?" Krista mumbled standing up. Logan glared at her and she started again, this time avoiding the hidden conveyer belt.  
  
Krista started carefully stepping on each section of floor. At first nothing happened leading her into faulse security then the tile she was standint on shoot up towatds the sky. She lept off and rolled. Sitting up Krista found herself face to face with a lazer. With a cry she lept to the side. The shot fired into the lazer behind her and it toppled and fell, right on Krista's tail. Krista didn't have time to get her tail out because another lazer poped up in front of her. "Krista! Teleport!" Krista could feel the panick rising. "I can't!" She yelled and watched as the lazer prepared to fire with terified eyes. With wiz it suddely erupted surging with electricity. Krista could hear someone run over to her side and the macienes returned into the danger rooms walls and floor. She stood unable to move petrified with fear with only one thought in her mind. She couldn't teleport.   
* * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Krista sat in her bedroom later that evening. She was scared and hadn't talked to anyone all day. After Berzerker had brought her back here she hadn't moved. She was to afraid to. She had always dreaded something like this would happen and now it had. Krista's past had been a living nightmare from the very beginning. Her mother had moved to America and meet her father. Her father was not German like her mother and both used to quarrel about foolish things like what language they would teach her first. After her brother died things just got worse. Her powers manifested and she was a metemorph and then her father left them. He left them because of her. The most horrid thing of all was the betrayal. Krista had meet a group of mutants called The Grimmigs and one of the mutants there was called Cosmos. Cosmos highly disliked Krista. As a matter of fact she didn't like any of the Grimmigs. Alate, Aeon, Actinic, Phantom, and Sounder were all in the group. Phantom may be shalow but Cosmos tipped the scale. She disliked everything. What with her past it was hard not to. She lived on another planet and a group of evil space mutants or something destroyed everyone, except Cosmos. As revenge Cosmos tried to kill every mutant she came across. Her best friend Lightbolt and Krista were just the first ones on her list. Cosmos had trapped Krista and Lightbolt in another dimension with another mutant named Ram. Ram had placed Krista under mind control for eight years. Krista was barley getting over it when her teleportation stopped working. See, Krista's teleportation was never her original X-jean. Her metamorphism was but not her teleportation. Ram had turned her into a teleporter to be used as a tool. She was his way out of the dimension. But Ram had made a mistake. Krista could then escape and escape she did. And now Ram wanted her back. Back in the Danger Room was a warning. A warning not to rely on her powers because he was coming back and they would be of no use. He could disable her teleportation and then she was doomed. Krista sobbed silently to herself. She had barely arrived at the mansion and didn't want to go back. She didn't want to go back to the horrible island in which she was kept. Slowly she fell asleep, terrified of what was happening to her. Not only were her peaceful friends on warpath but she was also in danger of her life. Oh why was life so complicated!   
* * * *  
  
It was morning and someone was shaking her gently awake. Krista groaned slightly and burrowed under the covers further, the previous days events forgotten momentarily. All she knew was she wanted to sleep. "Common Krista. Wake up will ya?" It was Ray. Krista poked her head out from under the covers and looked up at him sleepily. "Do I have to?" Ray smiled. "You don't have to but you should. Mr. Logan wants to talk to you about yesterday. I think Professors trying to make him apologize." Krista shook her head. "Forget it! I am not leaving this room." She said. she sat up pulling the blankets with her. Ray smiled. "Well will you at least talk with me about it? Your hiding something and all I wanna do is help." He turned serious. "You know something about what happened and your not telling us. Ever since we found you you've been secretive and pulled to yourself. You can trust us Krista and we won't let anything happen to you." He said. He sat down next to her. "I won't let anything happen to you." Krista shook her head sadly. "I can't tell what I keep hidden. It's too risky. And no one can keep me safe from him." She said snarling and spitting the word out like a curse.  
  
Ray nodded. "I understand. But if something's going on were there besides you. You're not alone no more. You're with the X-men now and we'll protect you. Were a team, and we just want you to trust us." Ray said exiting the room.  
  
"I wish I could Ray, I really do." 


End file.
